


Come Together

by akinorii



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy AU, dadakin, it's cute I think, leia skywalker - Freeform, the twins are matchmakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorii/pseuds/akinorii
Summary: Old friends come back together at the hands of the skywalker twins. (AU dad!anakin where he came back from Mustafar as not a sith)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: Padme's death and order 66 are mentioned
> 
> -beginning is mostly flashbacks

It was one of the few moments you got to be away from the younglings while they went to snack time. You sat in the sun to meditate, relishing in how good the sunlight felt. You could feel yourself connect with the Force as it lifted you into the air. You weren’t trying to meditate towards anything until the flashbacks came. That whole week was still very vivid in your mind even as the years passed.

You sat on the bridge nursing a blaster wound. This battle was one you were losing, desperately. Your Master, Obi-Wan was trying to persevere as he and Cody retreated back to your spot. You could care less about what your Master and Cody were talking about as the blood started to seep through the side of your robes. The pressure you were applying from your hands wasn’t enough, and all you wanted was to close your eyes. For fear of passing out, you focused on the Force, letting it calm your nerves and give you a semblance of strength. You were able to stand up just as the 501st flew over in their jetpacks, and your legion started attacking.

You didn’t remember much else about that battle, other than Anakin taking you to the medbay. You refused to admit it now, but you thought Anakin Skywalker was, and still is very attractive. As you continued meditating you remembered the other misfortunes that happened within that week.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not cut out for this war. If that means giving up being your padawan, I will,” You sighed, this wasn’t how you had planned on telling Master Kenobi, but after getting shot, again, you needed to tell him. “I’m meeting with the council next week to give them my decision to become a Creche Master.” He didn’t even speak to you, just dismissed you with a wave of his hand. You couldn’t believe that you would have to endure another week with your stressed-out Master.

At this point, you knew what was coming next, Order 66, You did not want to relive that. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but half of the Jedi were wiped out across the Galaxy. You also remember hearing the news of Anakin turning to the dark side.

In search of your master, you stumbled upon Master Yoda in the meditation room. “Know why you are here, I do. Away to Mustafar is your, Master, to fight young Skywalker he has.” You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, why were they fighting. “Felt the disturbance in the Force, you have. Fallen to the dark side Skywalker has, bring him back Obi-Wan will.” You sighed, taking a place next to Yoda.

The following week after Order 66 and your former Master’s duel everything changed. It had been brought to light that Anakin had been married and now had a set of young force-sensitive twins, they were to be sent to the creche and trained following the funeral of their mother. Attachment rules had been lifted, to try and have the remaining Jedi bring force-sensitive children into the Galaxy. Everything was rapidly changing from that point.

“Master (L/n), they had blue milk today and brownies!” the tiny Luke Skywalker called out, bringing you back into reality. You smiled down at the toddler as he came running at you.

“Luke! You said I could tell Master (L/n),” Leia stomped her foot and pouted adorably. While they argued a lot, the Skywalker twins were some of the cutest humans you had the pleasure of teaching.

You squatted down to reach Leia’s height before speaking to her, “It’s okay Leia, you can tell me next time, but I’ll tell you what we’re doing so you can be first.” You cupped your hands around her ear and told her the new activity that would be added to their days.

She jumped, ecstatic about the news, she nodded for you to tell the others, “Ok everybody, today is your first official lightsaber training!” You gave them a moment to release their excitement before continuing, “I’ve even invited your parents. I bet they’re waiting for us in the training room, so let’s go!”

You couldn’t help but smile at the rambunctious 5-year olds. You had only barely begun to know them as they transferred into your class, but they were some of the brightest you had seen.

The younglings could hardly hold their silence while walking through the halls. As soon as they reached the room the chorus of, “Mommy and Daddy” rang through the room in various languages.

You tried to ignore the fact that Anakin was currently present as you called to all the kids, “Time to start! Grab your training sabers.” You watched the parents eagerly push their children to the center of the room where you stood.

“I’m going to demonstrate then we’ll walk through it together,” you said to the kids before moving away, “Just keep in mind that you will be starting at an easier level.” It wasn’t originally in your plan to show off, but a little attention never hurt anyone.

You activated the training remote and your lightsaber. Closing your eyes and letting the familiar warmth of the Force flow through you. Inhaling you immediately knew what to do. Blocking all the shots and hearing the almost soundless cheers, brought a grin to your face.

“Ok now let’s do it together. First, we’re going to connect with the Force. It should feel like you’re meditating, let it guide your movements. Push out the distractions and focus on the present,” you coached, walking in front of the line they had formed. “Ok, now block those shots, it’s okay if you get hit. Remember, this is just practice,” you continued to watch as the younglings practiced.

You looked on in adoration almost forgetting you had to go and meet parents. Broken from your trance, you were greeted by the one person you were hoping to not talk to, Anakin Skywalker.

“Hi, um I’m Anakin,” he said raising a tentative hand, “I-I’m sure you already knew that, but I-I’m um the twins’ dad, yes.” He stuttered and stumbled over all his words, was he nervous? Stars, he hadn’t been like this since, since Padmé. Finally finding the right words he blabbed out, “Have we met before you-um seem familiar, but I-uh can’t quite place it?” You had to stop yourself from laughing at the mess of the Skywalker, it was cute, he was cute. His question was surprising and you didn’t even try to hide it.

Smirk plastered on your face and eyebrows raised in amusement you answered, “(Y/n) (L/n)” Finally shaking his still awkwardly outstretched hand. Watching his face was priceless, his eyes grew wide and you could see the thoughts running through his head.

His mouth opening and closing several times before forming coherent words, “I-(Y/n), wow! I didn’t even recognize you, you’ve grown so beautiful.” You tried hard not to blush from the compliment but combined with his gaze it was impossible.

“I’m sorry Ani, but we’ll have to catch up later, I’m busy at the moment as you can see. See you soon?” you looked to him for confirmation to see his head nodding vigorously. You shot him a smile as you walked over to a Twi'lek mother.

Ani. You called him Ani, he reserved that nickname for a small number of people and now you were one of them. Oh, he just wanted to hear you say it again, Ani. The way it pulled on his heartstrings and made it hard to breathe. The feelings he had bottled up for you long ago were now escaping faster than he could blink. If he only knew how deep his love for you would grow.

-

Within the week you saw him much more than you previously had, it was full of passing greetings and fleeting touches. He wanted to say something, anything, to you. It wasn’t until the end of the week he finally got to talk to you.

You were carrying a holopad heading towards Leia’s room, but that was where he was going? You seemed to have come to the same conclusion as him, seeing as your eyebrows were knit in confusion.

“Did Leia ask you to read to her tonight?” you asked, it was funny how much of an impact the 5-year old had, “I can leave, I’ll go read to Luke.”

“No!” he said faster than he would’ve liked, “You read to her, she asked for you.” The two of you shuffled around, leaving a pregnant pause in the air.

Both trying to break the silence you both spoke, “Hey did you want-”

“I was wondering-”

“You go first,”

“No, you,”

“Ok on 3.”

“One”

“Two”

“Three,” you both articulated together.

“Do you want to go to dinner after this?” you asked together again.

You laughed, “I would love to eat in the presence of your company.”

“Good, I’ll see you right here in 30 minutes,” he chuckled.

“30 minutes,” you echoed back. The euphoric smiles on both of your faces showed just how thrilled you the two of you were for your date.

“Hey, you do know that the two of them planned this, right?” It was silly to think that the 5-year olds had gotten you to talk.

“We can deal with them tomorrow. First stories, then dinner, and possibly a holovid after?” You rolled your eyes in response, shooting each other one last love-struck look as you enter your respective doors.


End file.
